A Detective's Tale
by The Trailblazer
Summary: AU. Just a short story about two brothers and their first real case. Rated T for minor violence.  Has a second chapter with the same story but with LxI scenes
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I want to start by saying that I don't own Final Fantasy III or its characters, neither do I own Sherlock Holmes that this story is inspired by. The next thing I wanna say is "Thank you, **picklgirl**!" Because she betad this so it's readable and all :D

You all should check out **Erendyce**, because she just uploaded a great LunethxIngus story :D

This is a oneshot but I'm gonna upload a second chapter consisting of the same story but with some romance scenes between Luneth and Ingus for you who are interested. That version isn't betad though because...me and **picklgirl** liked this version a little bit more^^

_**A Detective's Tale**_

It was a rainy evening. One of those late afternoons you just want to stay inside because of the biting cold that came with the rain. The thick grey clouds blocked most of the warm and light sunshine but the town was not yet covered in darkness. It was on evenings like these that something bad was bound to happen.

In a slightly dark alley in the outskirts of town was a green neon sign flickering with the letters _Detective Agency_. And it was here that the adventure took its beginning.

Luneth, who was the founder of this detective agency, was casually sitting in a soft chair with his legs crossed on top of the desk before him. The room was damp, the only light came from a small oil lamp on the same dark wooden desk as well as from a lit up computer screen. Another boy, named Arc, was eagerly running his quick fingers over the keyboard of the computer. They considered themselves brothers due to the fact that they had been friends since their time at the orphanage. They were also lucky enough to get adopted by the same foster parents so they had practically spent their whole life together. Which made it only natural that Arc was going to be Luneth's help when he finally got the chance to open the agency of his dreams.

Arc spun around in the chair to face his brother, the movement causing his soft brown hair to slightly sway. With his chocolate brown eyes he steady eyed his brother with a frown. "Will you eat that pipe already, you look ridiculous."

Luneth quickly snapped out of whatever he was thinking of and with his pipe loosely in his hand he looked back at his brother. "Really? Because my shadow says I look pretty darn cool." He smirked while stealing a last glance at his shadow on the opposite wall.

"Really." Arc replied with a confident nod. "It's just not normal to suck on a licorice pipe for over an hour while doing…whatever it is you do."

"Oh, but my dear brother," here he paused to finally take a bite of the candy pipe. "I'm waitin'"

"And what are you waiting for exactly? It's not like you will have any clients today." He tapped his cheek with his finger pretending to do some thinking. "Actually, you haven't had a client since that runaway dog and that was like-"

"Two weeks ago, I know!" Luneth interrupted him. "But don't you understand Arc, tonight is one of those nights somethin' definitely will happen. I can feel it!" he exclaimed, feeling very sure of himself.

"Luneth, sometimes even a worm knows better than you do," he stood up from the chair brushing of his dark blue jeans that he was wearing together with a black and white striped shirt. "Want some tea?" he asked, successfully ignoring the fact that Luneth stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Alrighty then!" Arc made his way towards the small kitchen.

Luneth's silver hair was shimmering in the damp light of the room and his violet eyes looked like two amethyst stones in the reflection of the oil lamp. With casual clothing like black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt he leaned back further into the chair as he ate the last bite of the black candy pipe.

"_I'm gonna show 'em,"_ he thought to himself. _"Somethin' will happen, and it will happen soon."_

Little did he know, that soon was just about now. Arc returned from the kitchen holding two cups of tea in his hands but he almost dropped them in fright as the door into the detective agency flew open with more force than needed. In stumbled a dripping wet teenage boy, not older than themselves and he had the blonde hair of an angel. It was hard to see if the shirt he was wearing was dark blue or black because of the darkening of the fabric from the rain but his jeans were definitely black. His piercing blue eyes quickly scanned the inside of the room until they found the eyes of the silver haired boy behind the desk.

"Are you the detective here?" the blonde boy rushed up to the desk making wet shoe prints on the carpet as he did so.

"Yep!" came Luneth's straight and happy reply while he straightened himself in the chair, removing his feet from the desk because that would just look unprofessional.

"I need you to find this girl!" hurriedly the dripping wet boy held up a picture of a teenage girl with long gold-like blonde hair.

"Is that?" Luneth's eyes were wide in shock.

"It is Sara, the daughter of the VD for Sasune Corporation." The blonde's reply was quick, like he didn't have time to wait for Luneth to think that out himself.

"I know who the hell she is!" Apparently Luneth didn't like to get interrupted in his thoughts.

The blonde boy ignored the other's rudeness. "You got to find her." He sighed. "I have been looking all over for her but it seems she has been abducted. Her room is in a mess too."

"Why haven't you gone to the police?" Luneth regretted that question as soon as he heard it come out of his mouth. Now when he finally got a real case he suggested his client to go to the police? How stupid isn't that.

"The police will not do anything unless she has been missing for 24 hours." The blonde boy spoke through gritted teeth.

"So, you decided to visit the best detective in town instead? Good choice!"

"Uhm…You are the only detective in town." He hoped his words wouldn't upset the silver haired detective.

Luneth had to admit he felt a little offended by that and hearing Arc snickering behind him didn't help. "Yeah, well…That still makes me the best!" and his confidence was back.

After all, Luneth's detective instincts told him that this teenager was feeling guilty for whatever had happened to the girl. Since the police didn't take this seriously there was nothing he could do but to take this case and he did that without any hesitation. "I'll find her alright!" he took the picture out of the other's hand. "I'll need this." the soaked boy had given him a weird suspicious look, like he thought the detective wanted the picture just because Sara was a pretty famous person. "No, not for anythin' like that, to ask around!" Luneth replied quickly.

With grace, the detective got up from his seat and grabbed a long, light brown coat from the hanger behind him. "I'm gonna have to cancel that tea, Arc."

Of course the brown haired boy already knew that. "So something did happen after all." A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Well, duh! Told ya!" Luneth winked as he placed a hat (you know that kind of hat detectives always have) in the same color as the coat on top of his silver hair. "Alright, take me to where she was last seen," he took two umbrellas from a stand next to the door and handed one of them over to the blonde. "What's ya name by the way?"

"Oh, it is Ingus."

"Alright Ingus, lead the way!"

Just as they were about to fold up their umbrellas and step out of the door frame Arc stopped them

"Luneth, you'll need this," he handed over a small, black object that resembled a hearing aid, to his brother. "We will need to keep in contact."

"Oh, of course, thanks Arc!" he took the device, that was a small head set so the two brothers could call each other, and placed it by his ear. "Alright, I'll let you know what I find." With a small salute to Arc the two other boys made their way out in the rain, unfolded umbrellas over their heads.

x-¤-x

Arriving at the house, or should I say mansion, where the Altney family lived, the two boys hurried up the pathway leading to the front door. Luneth's purple eyes quickly scanned the surroundings, picking up as much information he could before Ingus reached the door and eagerly opened it.

"Mr. Altney! I found the detective!" The blonde boy was usually a very calm and proper person. He had been raised to treat people with respect but at times like these it was hard to stay polite and therefore he couldn't help but shout for his boss.

Ingus was an employee at Sasune Corp. with Mister Altney as his boss and Sara being the boss' daughter. Sara and Ingus had become good friends over the few years Ingus had helped out at the company so of course he was as worried as the girl's father when she appeared to be kidnapped.

Out from a nearby room came a man in his mid forties, black short hair and a small moustache. He had a worried expression upon his face as he hurried up to the boys, looking first at Ingus and then at Luneth before once again turning his gaze to the blonde.

"This little boy?" he asked with his black eyebrow raised in surprise.

Luneth couldn't help but feel offended. This Ingus guy could by no chance be older than himself and this old geezer called _him_ a little boy while talking to Ingus like his equal. Now that's unfair!

It seemed that Ingus could sense Luneth's anger somehow, he held out his arm in front of his silver haired companion to stop him from whatever actions he was attempting to take and spoke with great confidence. "I can assure you that he will not disappoint you." He wasn't sure if this was true but it would probably calm the man down better than telling him that this was the only detective in town.

"Oh, really?" the man did not look convinced.

"Well," Ingus was not really convinced either; he glanced at Luneth from the corners of his blue eyes and hoped that he was right. "He is-"

"I could stand here all day and impress you by tellin' you how I know that you've only had breakfast today, which consisted of egg an' bacon by the way" Luneth interrupted him and then continued, talking a little faster than usual. "How you have been working overtime the last two days annnd," he took a deep breath here. "How I know that you're planning to give your boy here a promotion."

Ingus and Mr. Altney were stunned. Their wide eyes were staring at Luneth with shock, surprise and wonder. The detective had a moment of pride before he wanted to get back to business. "But let's not waste any more time on that when we have a girl to find, where's her room?"

Still amazed by the boy's skills of deduction the old man stuttered his reply. "T-This way," and started to lead the way up the stairs from the hallway to the second floor.

"How did you do that?" Ingus nudged him in the side as they made their way up the stairs.

"That is what I would like to know too," said Mr. Altney.

"Oh, it was easy," Luneth never really missed a chance to brag about his skills. "I could sense the smell of egg and bacon comin' from you, sir, and that's not somethin' one eats for lunch or dinner so it must have been for breakfast. That also indicates that you have been busy with work which the stubble of beard on your chin reveals have been for two days." Luneth continued. "The way you look at Ingus and gives him the great responsibility of findin' someone that can return your daughter shows of great respect towards him," a small smirk formed on Luneth's lips. "And I couldn't help but notice the promotion letter you left in plain sight from the study room you were sittin' in before greetin' us in the hallway."

By the time Luneth finished his explanation they had reached the end of the stairs and was now standing in front of a big white painted, wooden door. The older man opened it carefully. "I am impressed I must say."

Ingus could only nod in agreement.

"This is her room," continued the old man and stepped out of the way to let the detective in.

"I see," Luneth stepped in, magnifying glass in hand, and slowly made his way around the room. At times he seemed to be examining the most unimportant things as well as taking a few photos with his mobile phone. At one point or two he picked up some small evidence and placed them in little plastic bags that he kept inside the pocket of his coat.

When he seemed to be done investigating the area, Luneth poked the communication device in his ear, apparently making a call. "Arc? Yeah, I'm gonna send you a few pictures, okay? Yeah, good! Bye!" With a slightly concerned face he turned to the two men who had been quiet all this time. "I'm sorry to say that your daughter has in fact been kidnapped."

The other two looked sad but not really surprised, this was what they had been assuming but it was still sad to hearing it was true.

Before they would get too disappointed Luneth quickly continued. "I can see that we're lookin' for a white haired man, around 180-190cm and he is probably workin' at a construction site."

Once again the other two were astonished. Ingus let the curiosity get the better of him. "How can you tell that?"

"Well," Luneth started and held up one of the small bags. "This white hair for starters. Your daughter was blonde so it can't be hers. The culprit was also a bit careless and left some wet footprints behind and measuring the distance between them I can calculate his height."

"Is that really possible?" Mr. Altney could barely believe the silver haired boy.

"Of course! Unfortunately I'm not that good with math," Luneth scratched the back of his head.

"You guessed?" Mr. Altney continued with his questions.

"Oh no! I noticed that the perpetrator had leaned against the wall outside your house, probably waitin' for the right moment, and the wet print his rain drenched body left on the wall indicated that his height should be what I just told ya."

They looked a little worried but before they could question his methods the detective quickly continued. "Just to be on the safe side, I also took a picture of the prints and sent 'em to my brother who can calculate the height more exact." Luneth smiled a confident smile as he could see the other two calming down a little. Finally a real case with someone who seemed to take him seriously and even believes in him. "Anyway~ I need to get back to the Headquarters and leave these traces to my brother for analyzing them." Headquarters was just something he liked to call the sorry excuse of a rental space to make it sound more legit.

Mr. Altney and Ingus escorted their hired detective to the front door. "If you find my daughter Sara and bring her back safely I will give you a great reward."

"Thank you, Mister. I can assure you I'll do my best." With his umbrella ready Luneth opened the door to once more head out into the rainy evening.

"Let me come with you!" Ingus sudden and determined voice stopped the leaving detective who turned around to look at him with a surprised expression. "I cannot just stay here and do nothing."

The willpower in Ingus ocean blue eyes told Luneth that arguing would not help. He sighed and nodded. "Alright then, but don't get in the way!" He joked in a semi-serious way.

x-¤-x

"Back so soon?" Arc asked in surprise as the two boys stepped into the detective office.

"Yeah, I found some traces I need you to check out." Luneth answered as he put away the umbrella by the side of the door. Ingus followed his actions and did the same. "How did it go with the pic I sent?"

"Oh, the footprints?" Arc turned to a calculation he had done on the office black board. "Your guess was close, If my calculations are right, which they usually are," Luneth rolled his eyes hearing Arc's over confidence. "He should be 186 cm."

"How will that help?" Ingus suddenly spoke up.

"Well, only the height alone won't be much help," Arc started but Luneth interrupted him by throwing him the plastic bags containing the evidence Luneth had picked up on the crime scene.

"Hopefully those," Luneth made a gesture towards the bags in Arc's hands. "Will give us more clues about who the person is and then it's always good to know if we're lookin' for a long man or a shorty." Seeing the once again surprised face upon Ingus face made Luneth smirk. "Oh, you really have to stop acting so surprised all the time."

"Yes, I am sorry." Feeling a little embarrassed, Ingus bowed to the two boys. This only caused them to stare at like he was some kind of alien. They really weren't used to such politeness.

Arc blushed a little and Luneth could barely hold his laugh. "You can cut the politeness, Ingus. We're all equals here."

"Oh," his blue eyes betrayed his dumbfounded look. "I will try." With a smile he managed to let out a small, slightly nervous laugh.

"Good. Now take a sit and relax somewhere." Luneth's arm seemed to point at a somewhat dirty looking couch and Ingus sat down on it with some hesitation.

Luneth went over to his brother by the computer. Other equipment for researching different things was also found in his vicinity. "I found that sand-like residue by his footprints so I think he's workin' in some kind of construction building." Arc nodded to show that he was listening to his brother. "So I want you to start with that, it'll probably tell us where he's hidin' himself."

Arc had started even before Luneth finished talking. He knew this was serious business and that they had to find that girl as soon as possible. In other words: no time to waste.

"Speakin' of 'no time to waste'-"

"Can you read my mind?" Arc interrupted him without taking his eyes up from the telescope.

"Almost, anyway I should," he suddenly noticed Ingus in the corner of his eye. "I mean, we should get a hold of Refia."

"Refia?" Ingus raised a brow curiously.

"Yeah, since you hang around in those circles you should know who she is."

"You mean Takka's daughter?" He asked.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions," Luneth laughed a little. "But yeah, her. Since she works at Takka's technology company she can provide us with different devices that can help us," he pointed at the black calling device in his ear. "Take this for example; I can get a hold of Arc whenever I need without even liftin' a finger!"

"That doesn't mean you should use it when you're too lazy to make tea yourself," once again Arc didn't look up from the telescope.

"Yeah, yeah," Luneth arrogantly waved the comment off. "Anyway, let's get going, Ingus."

Ingus, who was happy to get up from the filthy looking couch, hurried up to follow Luneth out of the door.

"Let me know if you find anythin'!" the detective called to his brother before closing the door behind him.

The rain wasn't as heavy now as it was before, you could even get a glimpse of a few stars here and there. With the stars being out, the darkness came and reminded them of the importance of finding Sara as quick as possible.

"Let's take a cab," before he even finished what he was saying Luneth waved in a bypassing yellow cab.

The two boys quickly got in to the backseat of the yellow car, not wanting to get any wetter than they already were. Luneth leaned forward to the driver in the front to give him directions to where they were going. The driver was a man not many years older than themselves; he wore a black taxi driver's uniform with a matching cap. Under his black hat came his long hair, tied in a pony tail, it was looser and longer than Luneth's pony tail. This man's hair was also a bright green-blue color that matched his dark purple eyes.

"Could ya drive us to Takka's company?" Luneth discovered the driver's nametag reflecting in the rearview mirror. "Desch."

The driver, named Desch, almost broke his neck in surprise when he turned his head back to stare at his two passengers. "_The_ Takka?"

"Uhm…yeah?"

"Why the surprise?" Ingus curiosity started to show again.

Desch, whose eyes were still wide in surprise, replied. "What business could two young boys like you have with the owner of such a successful company?"

"Hey!" Once again Luneth didn't like to be treated like a child. "You're not that old either!"

"But still-" Desch was about to retort but Ingus cut him off.

"Not the owner. His daughter, right Luneth?" he gave the hired detective a small nudge in the side to prevent him from arguing.

Feeling the nudge, Luneth gave his companion a questioning glare before he understood what it was all about. "Yeah. Yeah, that's right, his daughter."

"There's not much difference though…" Desch kept his dark purple eyes on the road as he started to steer the car out on the road and towards their destination. "His beautiful daughter is as famous as he is and that's what makes me wonder why you need to go there."

"Oh, stop being so suspicious or whatever, just drive!" His detective mind had other things to think about then answering to this driver's interrogation.

"If you haven't noticed," Desch gestured with his hands to the road in front of the car. "I am driving." He said mockingly.

"Excellent!" Luneth's reply was pretty sarcastic. Maybe conversing with Ingus would bring back his optimistic mood, regardless of the bad situation. "So, how is it to work at Sasune Corp?"

"Sasune corporation?" Again Desch almost wrecked his neck by looking back. The car swayed a little on the road as a result of his actions.

"Yes. Drive." Luneth grabbed the man's head and forced his head to turn back so he was facing the road.

"I am!" He explained while regaining control over the vehicle.

"So?" Luneth brought his attention back to Ingus, who amused, had been watching the little quarrel.

"It is fine." The blonde boy started with a smile. "I like the people there, the environment suits me and of course I'm devoted to the business."

"Sounds like ya really deserve that promotion then," he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I suppose but…" Ingus sky blue eyes stared aimlessly out of the car window. "If I cannot bring back Sara," With concern in his facial features a sigh escaped his lips as he turned back to Luneth. "I cannot accept it."

"Sure-" Luneth started in a reassuring voice but was interrupted by a distant voice calling for him.

"_Luneth? Luneth!"_

With a few seconds of confusion it finally hit him that it was Arc calling him in the ear piece.

"Oh! Sorry! Yes, Arc, what's up?" with one hand covering his free ear he tried to keep out the noises from the moving car.

"_That sand-like stuff you found, it's cement."_ The boy on the other side of the line spoke matter-of-factly.

"I see, but surely that's not all you've found right?"

"_Of course not! I analyzed it more thorough and found it had some rare components."_

"How rare?" It seemed like they were getting somewhere now.

"_Only two construction companies use it."_ Luneth gave a nod here but Arc could not see that of course but he continued anyway. _"One is located in a neighboring town but one, called Crystal Tower, is right here in our town and they have motive."_

"Really?" This was getting interesting. "What kind of motive?"

"_Since Sasune Corporation's success this place has hit rock bottom. I know they're not really in the same business but Sasune began making various tools for building which means that less people buy their tools at CT. Therefore it's most likely that-"_

"That's where we'll find him!" Luneth and Arc finished the sentence in chorus.

"Great!" The detective's voice was hopeful. "See if you can find anyone workin' there that has white hair."

"_Already on it!"_

"Arc! You're the best!"

"_Yeah, I know"_ Arc was not the kind of guy that usually took credits for his achievements but hanging around Luneth pretty much every day influenced him a bit. _"And by the way, I think CT also have a grudge against Takka's business since they are about to sign a form of alliance with Sasune corp. Together those companies will practically own the town and Crystal Tower will go down the drain."_

"I love it how you're catchin' onto this detective-thing!" Luneth spoke with proud to his brother. Arc was starting to get really good at figuring things out. "Wait!" Suddenly it hit him. "That means-"

"_That Refia might be in danger? Yeah."_ Arc was even taking over Luneth's job of interrupting people's sentences.

Luneth didn't have much time to think. Hell, he didn't need much time to think. With a firm hand on the driver's shoulder he practically screamed in his ear. "Drive, Desch! Drive like never before!"

"Huh?" This was all coming too fast for the driver to even begin to understand what was going on. Even Ingus had shock and surprise written all over his face.

"Refia is in danger!"

Now he understood. Desch had always been a sort of a womanizer, so a damsel in distress was his kind of language. In mere seconds the taxi accelerated from a legal speed limit to something you couldn't even see in a Hollywood action movie.

x-¤-x

The car practically drove into the building before the three boys threw themselves out of the yellow vehicle. With worry on all their faces they rushed as fast as they could towards the office where Luneth and Arc usually meet up with Refia for new devices and inventions.

Though the office was a mess, bookcases were turned over, shelves had fallen down and there were papers everywhere, the teenage boys let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Refia. Her golden orange hair was slightly messy and her eyes betrayed her feeling of exhaustion. Despite that she was seated in a luxury-looking black, leather chair with her high heeled dressed feet resting on the desk before her.

"Took you long enough." She stated. "I assume you're here for that overly violent person?"

The three musketeers…I mean boys, could only stare at her.

"Yes," Luneth finally spoke.

"You're too late though," she smiled as she got up from her seat, brushing off her light blue blouse and white, frilly skirt. "I fought him off."

Now they only stared even more, their jaws slightly touching the messy floor.

Until Desch finally spoke up. "Wouldn't wanna get kicked by those heels," his dark purple eyes gazed towards her feet.

"Yeah, I can tell you that he didn't want that either," a kind of maniacal giggle fled from her delicate mouth. "But he didn't have a choice."

"_Is Refia alright?"_ Arc's voice suddenly spoke through the head set into Luneth's ear.

"Y-yes, she's just fine." The shock hadn't really worn off yet.

"_Do you think she can identify him? Because there is a white haired man working at Crystal Tower, but we need to be sure so the hair is not just a transfer from another person."_

"Hey, Ref! Did that…violent person have white hair?" The detective asked her carefully.

"Yes, he did!" Refia being so calm and almost enthusiastic mood only made the boys more worried.

"Did he hit you in the head or something?" Desch couldn't help but ask.

"No, why?" She took a step forward eyeing the blue haired taxi driver with a devious smirk upon her lips.

Ingus who had been quiet for awhile stepped up to interrupt the two. "If he was just here, I assume we need to hurry."

Everyone pretty much snapped out of what they were doing to look at with a surprised face. Refia moved a little closer to Luneth and tried to whisper but failed as everyone could hear her in that small office. "Who are these guys anyway?"

"Oh," Luneth just realized he never introduced them. With his hand first pointing towards Desch he began to introduce them. "Well, this is-" Or so he thought as Desch interrupted him to introduce himself.

The blue-green haired taxi driver held out his hand towards Refia. "I'm Desch," he gave her a wink with one of his dark amethyst eyes. "Their own personal-"

"He's just a taxi driver!" Luneth's revenge for getting cut off in the first place. Said taxi driver just shrugged it off with a smile. It was true after all. Luneth quickly continued so he wouldn't be interrupted again. "And this is Ingus," he explained pointing to the blonde boy. "He's the one who hired me to get back Sara."

"Get back Sara?" Refia asked.

"Yes, uhm…She's been kidnapped by the same person who tried to take you."

"What?" Refia exclaimed. "We need to hurry and find her fast!"

"That is what I have been saying all along," Ingus muttered to himself.

"Come on then!" Desch ran off and the others followed his suggestion.

"Wait!" Suddenly Refia stopped. "We will need equipment."

Everyone grabbed whatever inventions they could find useful. It could be anything from a net-shooting gun to a smoke bomb.

They stuffed everything in the yellow cab before its tires screeched as they drove off towards the construction company, Crystal Tower.

x-¤-x

By talking with Arc trough the ear piece, Luneth tried his best to hear what his brother had to say despite all the chatting from the other passengers in the car. Everyone seemed to get along well, which was good, but it prevented the detective from hearing the instructions he was getting from Arc.

By hacking into the security system of the building where CT and the white haired man had their office, Arc could see every movement and therefore he knew where the kidnapper was hiding and guarding Sara.

"What did ya say his name was?" Luneth almost screamed to make himself heard over his friends talking.

"_Xande!"_ Arc screamed back just to be sure Luneth really heard him this time.

"Alright, I got it." He quickly scribbled it down in a notepad just in case his memory would fail him.

In the speed the yellow taxi was going, it did not take them long to reach their destination. Again, the tires screeched as Desch made an abrupt halt in front of the tall building.

"_He is at the top,"_ Arc informed Luneth.

"The top? Why are they always in the top?" He shook his head while running through the entrance with the rest of the gang following him.

"_Are you referring to the times when you have saved cats in trees?"_

It was at times like these Luneth was happy that the others couldn't hear his dear brother. "No, I am not."

"Have you done this before?" Ingus asked, surprised that Luneth seemed to be familiar with the situation.

"Nah, but you know," despite the tight situation the detective managed to let out a nervous laugh. "In videogames, the bad guy is _always_ at the top of the tower!" Luneth could literary hear Arc face palm himself. Ingus sighed, Refia gave him a stern look and Desch just laughed.

x-¤-x

"Xande!" Luneth burst open the door to his office and stepped inside with the others behind him.

Sara was tied to a chair by her wrists and ankles; he had even covered her mouth with a piece of tape. She had tears in her eyes but calmed down when she saw Ingus. His face was reassuring and told her that everything was going to be fine.

"I'm gonna make this easy for you," the detective hissed through gritted teeth. "Give us Sara or I'll send Refia on you!"

"What?" she grabbed his arm violently.

"You just kicked his ass, why can't you do again?" his question was casual.

"But that's when I thought he was just a regular pervert!"

"Oh, well then," he took out one of the net-shooting guns and pointed towards the kidnapper. "We'll just settle it the hard way." He did not really have anything personal against this man but he really hated people who went for weaker people instead of going on someone in their own size. Kidnapping people was a really cowardly and trying to hurt his friends was just unforgivable.

"Now we're talking!" Desch reached for the laser gun he brought with him from Refia's office.

"Desch!" came Luneth's whining voice. "Now you make my gun look lame."

"Anyhow," Ingus broke into the conversation. "Let us settle this."

"You're right!" Before the detective even finished his sentence he pulled the trigger, causing a net to shoot out at the perpetrator's direction. Unfortunately he managed to dodge it by jumping to the side.

It wasn't all that bad though because Refia managed to serve him a perfect kick in the side, leaving him at a perfect spot for Desch and the laser gun. Ingus saw this as his chance and ran up to Sara to free her from the ropes.

"No!" Xande got up and was ready to launch for Ingus, preventing him from freeing the girl. Desch was quicker though and fired the laser at him.

They all pretty much had him cornered by now and Sara was as good as free. Xande saw no other option than to flee. Luneth, our detective, had of course already thought of that and knew it would happen at some point. Therefore he had instructed Arc to hack into the system that controlled all the electric doors in the building.

His brown haired brother had been watching the fight through the security cameras and was patiently waiting for Luneth's signal to shut off the doors.

"Arc, now!"

There goes the signal. The doors stopped functioning just in time before Xande reached them. He now knew that his time was up.

"Arc, will you call the police and send them here?"

"_Of course!"_

"Just to be on the safe side," Luneth once again aimed his gun towards Xande, who now had nowhere to run, and fired a net that this time successfully caught him.

When the sirens from the incoming police cars could be heard Sara felt relieved that this nightmare was finally over.

Xande was successfully taken by the police. Desch realized he was on duty and would get in trouble with the boss if he didn't hurry back to the cab. Refia knew she had to clean her office before her father noticed or she would have _a lot_ to explain. Desch, as the gentleman he actually thought he was, offered to give her a ride which she gladly accepted.

Ingus had to hurry back home with her before Mr. Altney exploded of worry, so they excused themselves and caught a ride with one of the police officers. They had a few questions for Sara and thought this would be a good opportunity to ask them.

Luneth was the only one who decided to walk back. The rain had completely stopped and the darkness had swallowed the land. The air after such heavy rain was really refreshing and cleared his mind. He realized he had met some new great friends today and he hoped they would have some more adventures together.

x-¤-x

The door gave off a small creaky sound as Luneth stepped into his detective agency. Arc had been waiting for him with freshly brewed tea and homemade cookies. No, he didn't bake them himself. It was from their mother.

"Welcome back!" Arc greeted him happily.

"Thanks!" Luneth threw himself down on his chair behind the desk and took a bite from one of the cookies. "Oh, and by the way: told you so!" when he saw Arc's slightly confused face he quickly added. "Told ya somethin' would happen. It's just one of those nights."

_**The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So this is the same story as the last chapter except it has some minor changes, new scenes, different ending and it's not betad so I can't gurantee that it's easy to read xD

_**A Detective's Tale**_

It was a rainy evening. One of those late afternoons you just want to stay inside because of the biting cold that came with the rain. The thick grey clouds blocked most of the warm and light sunshine but the town was not yet covered in darkness. It was on evenings like these that something bad was bound to happen.

In a slightly dark alley in the outskirts of town was a green neon sign flickering with the letters _Detective Agency_. And it was here that the adventure took its beginning.

Luneth who was the founder of this detective agency was casually sitting in a soft chair with his crossed legs on top of the desk before him. The room was damp, the only light came from a small oil lamp on the same dark wooden desk as well as from a lit up computer screen. Another boy, named Arc was eagerly running his quick fingers over the keyboard of the computer. They considered themselves as brothers due to the fact that they had been friends since their time at the orphanage. They were also lucky enough to get adopted by the same foster parents so they had practically spent their whole life together. Which made it only natural that Arc was going to be Luneth's help when he finally got the chance to open the agency of his dreams.

Arc spun around in the chair to face his brother, the movement causing his soft brown hair to slightly sway. With his chocolate brown eyes he steady eyed his brother with a frown. "Will you eat that pipe already, you look ridiculous."

Luneth quickly snapped out of whatever he was thinking of and with his pipe loosely in his hand he looked back at his brother. "Really? Because my shadow says I look pretty darn cool." He smirked while stealing a last glance at his shadow on the opposite wall.

"Really." Arc replied with a confident nod. "It's just not normal to suck on a licorice pipe for over an hour while doing…whatever it is you do."

"Oh, but my dear brother," here he paused to finally take a bite of the candy pipe. "I'm waitin'"

"And what are you waiting for exactly? It's not like you will have any clients today." He tapped his cheek with his finger pretending to do some thinking. "Actually, you haven't had a client since that runaway dog and that was like-"

"Two weeks ago, I know!" Luneth interrupted him. "But don't you understand Arc, tonight is one of those nights somethin' definitely will happen. I can feel it!" he exclaimed, feeling very sure of himself.

"Luneth, sometimes even a worm knows better than you do," he stood up from the chair brushing of his dark blue jeans that he was wearing together with a black and white striped shirt. "Want some tea?" he asked, successfully ignoring the fact that Luneth stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Alrighty then!" Arc made his way towards the small kitchen.

Luneth's silver hair was shimmering in the damp light of the room and his violet eyes looked like two amethyst stones in the reflection of the oil lamp. With casual clothing like black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt he leaned back further into the chair as he ate the last bite of the black candy pipe.

"_I'm gonna show 'em,"_ he thought to himself. _"Somethin' will happen, and it will happen soon."_

Little did he know, that soon was just about now. Arc returned from the kitchen holding two cups of tea in his hands but he almost dropped them in fright as the door into the detective agency flew open with more force than needed. In stumbled a dripping wet teenage boy, not older than themselves and he had the blonde hair of an angel. The detective took his time studying the boy from top to bottom. It was hard to see if the shirt he was wearing was dark blue or black because of the darkening of the fabric from the rain but his jeans were definitely black. The rain hade also made the shirt stick close to his body revealing every single feature of the teenager's torso. _"Wow, was he muscular!"_

Piercing blue eyes quickly scanned the inside of the room until they found the eyes of the silver haired boy behind the desk. "Are you the detective here?" the blonde boy rushed up to the desk making wet shoe prints on the carpet as he did so.

"Yep!" came Luneth's honest and happy reply while he straightened himself in the chair, removing his feet from the desk because that would just look unprofessional. Also, there was something inside of him that wanted to show is best to this boy.

"I need you to find this girl!" hurriedly the dripping wet boy held up a picture of a teenage girl with long gold-like blonde hair.

"Is that?" Luneth's eyes were wide in shock.

"It is Sara, the daughter of the VD for Sasune Corporation." The blonde's reply was quick, like he didn't have time to wait for Luneth to think that out himself.

"I know who the hell she is!" Apparently Luneth didn't like to get interrupted in his thoughts. _"With looks like that there's no wonder Sara is his girlfriend…"_

The blonde boy ignored the other's rudeness. "You got to find her." He sighed. "I have been looking all over for her but it seems she has been abducted. Her room is in a mess too."

"Why haven't you gone to the police?" He asked in an almost disrespectful tone. _"I'm not Cupid"_ Although ,Luneth regretted that question as soon as he heard it come out of his mouth. Now when he finally got a real case he suggested his client to go to the police? How stupid isn't that.

"The police will not do anything unless she has been missing for 24 hours." The blonde boy spoke through gritted teeth.

"So, you decided to visit the best detective in town instead? Good choice!" his cheerful mood was back.

"Uhm…You are the only detective in town." He hoped his words wouldn't upset the silver haired detective.

Luneth had to admit he felt a little offended by that and hearing Arc snickering behind him didn't help. "Yeah, well…That still makes me the best!" and his confidence was back as well.

After all, Luneth's detective instincts told him that this teenager was feeling guilty for whatever had happened to the girl. Since the police didn't take this seriously there was nothing he could do but to take this case and he did that without any further hesitation. "I'll find her alright!" he took the picture out of the other's hand. "I'll need this." the soaked boy had given him a weird suspicious look like he thought the detective wanted the picture just because Sara was a kind of famous person. "No, not for anythin' like that, to ask around!" Luneth replied quickly.

With grace the detective got up from his seat and grabbed a long, light brown coat from the hanger behind him. "I'm gonna have to cancel that tea, Arc."

Of course the brown haired boy already knew that. "So something did happen after all." A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Well, duh! Told ya!" Luneth winked as he placed a hat (you know that kind of hat detectives always have) in the same color as the coat on top of his silver hair. "Alright, take me to where she was last seen," he took two umbrellas from a stand next to the door and handed one of them over to the cute blonde. _"Wait, what? Cute?"_ He shook the thought of quickly. "What's ya name by the way?"

"Oh, it is Ingus."

"Alright Ingus, lead the way!"

Just as they were about to fold up their umbrellas and step out of the door frame Arc stopped them

"Luneth, you'll need this," he handed over a small, black object that resembled a hearing aid, to his brother. "We will need to keep in contact."

"Oh, of course, thanks Arc!" he took the device, that was a small head set so the two brothers could call each other, and placed it by his ear. "Alright, I'll let you know what I find." With a small salute to Arc the two other boys made their way out in the rain, unfolded umbrellas over their heads.

x-¤-x

Arriving at the house, or should I say mansion, where the Altney family lived the two boys hurried up the path way leading to the front door. Luneth's purple eyes quickly scanned the surroundings picking up as much information he could before Ingus reached the door and eagerly opened it.

"Mr. Altney! I found the detective!" The blonde boy was usually a very calm and proper person. He had been raised to treat people with respect but at times like these it was hard to stay polite and therefore he couldn't help but shout for his boss.

Ingus was an employee at Sasune Corp. with Mister Altney as his boss and Sara being the boss' daughter. Sara and Ingus had become good friends over the few years Ingus had helped out at the company so of course he was as worried as the girl's father when she appeared to be kidnapped.

Out from a nearby room came a man in his mid-forties, black short hair and a small moustache. He had a worried expression upon his face as he hurried up to the boys, looking first at Ingus and then at Luneth before once again turning his gaze to the blonde.

"This little boy?" he asked with his black eyebrow raised in surprise.

Luneth couldn't help but feel offended. This Ingus guy could by no chance be older than himself and this old geezer called _him_ a little boy while talking to Ingus like his equal. Now that's unfair!

It seemed that Ingus could sense Luneth's anger somehow, he held out his arm in front of his silver haired companion to stop him from whatever actions he was attempting to take and spoke with great confidence. "I can assure you that he will not disappoint you." He wasn't sure if this was true but it would probably calm the man down better than telling him that this was the only detective in town.

"Oh, really?" the man did not look convinced.

"Well," Ingus was not really convinced either; he glanced at Luneth from the corners of his blue eyes and hoped that he was right. "He is-"

"I could stand here all day and impress you by tellin' you how I know that you've only had breakfast today, which consisted of egg an' bacon by the way" Luneth interrupted him and then continued, talking a little faster than usual. "How you have been working overtime the last two days aaand," he took a deep breath here. "How I know that you're planning to give your boy here a promotion." He gave Ingus a pat on the shoulder.

Ingus and Mr. Altney were stunned. Their wide eyes were staring at Luneth with shock, surprise and wonder. The detective had a moment of pride before he wanted to get back to business. "But let's not waste any more time on that when we have a girl to find, where's her room?"

Still amazed by the boy's skills of deduction the old man stuttered his reply. "T-This way," and started to lead the way up the stairs from the hallway to the second floor.

"How did you do that?" Ingus nudged him in the side as they made their way up the stairs.

"That is what I would like to know too," said Mr. Altney.

"Oh, it was easy," Luneth never really missed a chance to brag about his skills. "I could sense the smell of egg and bacon comin' from you, sir, and that's not somethin' one eats for lunch or dinner so it must have been for breakfast. That also indicates that you have been busy with work which the stubble of beard on your chin reveals have been for two days." Luneth continued. "The way you look at Ingus and gives him the great responsibility of findin' someone that can return your daughter shows of great respect towards him," a small smirk formed on Luneth's lips. "And I couldn't help but notice the promotion letter you left in plain sight from the study room you were sittin' in before greetin' us in the hallway."

By the time Luneth finished his explanation they had reached the end of the stairs and was now standing in front of a big, white painted, wooden door. The older man opened it carefully. "I am impressed I must say."

Ingus could only nod in agreement. And Luneth felt something tickling in his stomach at the success of leaving such an impression on the two.

"This is her room," continued the old man and stepped out of the way to let the detective in.

"I see," Luneth stepped in, magnifying glass in hand, and slowly made his way around the room. At times he seemed to be examining the most unimportant things as well as taking a few photos with his mobile phone. At one point or two he picked up some small evidence and placed them in little plastic bags that he kept inside the pocket of his coat.

When he seemed to be done investigating the area Luneth poked the communication device in his ear, apparently making a call. "Arc? Yeah, I'm gonna send you a few pictures, okay? Yeah, good! Bye!" With a slightly concerned face he turned to the two men who had been quiet all this time. "I'm sorry to say that your daughter has in fact been kidnapped."

The other two looked sad but not really surprised, this was what they had been assuming but it was still sad to hearing it was true.

Before they would get too disappointed Luneth quickly continued. "I can see that we're lookin' for a white haired man, around 180-190cm and he is probably workin' at a construction site."

Once again the other two were astonished. Ingus let the curiosity get the better of him. "How can you tell that?"

"Well," Luneth started and held up one of the small bags. "This white hair for starters. Your daughter was blonde so it can't be hers. The culprit was also a bit careless and left some wet footprints behind and measuring the distance between them I can calculate his height."

"Is that really possible?" Mr. Altney could barely believe the silver haired boy.

"Of course! Unfortunately I'm not that good with math," Luneth scratched the back of his head.

"You guessed?" Mr. Altney continued with his questions.

"Oh no! I noticed that the perpetrator had leaned against the wall outside your house, probably waitin' for the right moment, and the wet print his rain drenched body left on the wall indicated that his height should be what I just told ya."

They looked a little worried but before they could question his methods the detective quickly continued. "Just to be on the safe side, I also took a picture of the prints and sent 'em to my brother who can calculate the height more exact." Luneth smiled a confident smile as he could see the other two calming down a little. Finally a real case with someone who seemed to take him seriously and even believes in him. "Anyway~ I need to get back to the Headquarters and leave these traces to my brother for analyzing them." Headquarters was just something he liked to call the sorry excuse of a rental space to make it sound more legit.

Mr. Altney and Ingus escorted their hired detective to the front door. "If you find my daughter Sara and bring her back safely I will give you a great reward."

"Thank you, Mister. I can assure you I'll do my best." With his umbrella ready Luneth opened the door to once more head out into the rainy evening.

"Let me come with you!" Ingus sudden and determined voice stopped the leaving detective who turned around to look at him with a surprised expression. "I cannot just stay here and do nothing."

The willpower in Ingus ocean blue eyes told Luneth that arguing would not help and how could he say no to that face. He sighed and nodded. "Alright then, but don't get in the way!" He joked in a semi-serious way.

x-¤-x

"Back so soon?" Arc asked in surprise as the two boys stepped into the detective office.

"Yeah, I found some traces I need you to check out." Luneth answered as he put away the umbrella by the side of the door. Ingus followed his actions and did the same. "How did it go with the pic I sent?"

"Oh, the footprints?" Arc turned to a calculation he had done on the office black board. "Your guess was close, If my calculations are right, which they usually are," Luneth rolled his eyes hearing Arc's over confidence. "He should be 186 cm."

"How will that help?" Ingus suddenly spoke up.

"Well, only the height alone won't be much help," Arc started but Luneth interrupted him by throwing him the plastic bags containing the evidence Luneth had picked up on the crime scene.

"Hopefully those," Luneth made a gesture towards the bags in Arc's hands. "Will give us more clues to who the person is and then it's always good to know if we're lookin' for a long man or a shorty." Seeing the once again surprised face upon Ingus face made Luneth smirk. "Oh, you really have to stop act so surprised all the time."

"Yes, I am sorry." Feeling a little embarrassed Ingus bowed to the two boys. This only caused them to stare at like he was some kind of alien. They really weren't used to such politeness.

Arc blushed a little and Luneth could barely hold his laugh. "You can cut the politeness, Ingus. We're all equals here_, but you might just be an angel…_" the last part was just a mumble and lucky for him no one seemed to take any notice to it.

"Oh," his blue eyes betrayed his dumbfounded look. "I will try." With a smile he managed to let out a small, slightly nervous laugh.

Oh boy, was he handsome when he laughed. Luneth felt he really had to get rid of these weird thoughts somehow, his mind has to focus on saving Sara.

"Good. Now take a sit and relax somewhere." Luneth's arm seemed to point at a somewhat dirty looking couch and Ingus sat down on it with some hesitation.

Luneth went over to his brother by the computer. Other equipment for researching different things was also found in his vicinity. "I found that sand-like residue by his footprints so I think he's workin' in some kind of construction building." Arc nodded to show that he was listening to his brother. "So I want you to start with that, it'll probably tell us where he's hidin' himself."

Arc had started even before Luneth finished talking. He knew this was serious business and that they had to find that girl as soon as possible. In other words: no time to waste.

"Speakin' of no time to waste-"

"Can you read my mind?" Arc interrupted him without taking his eyes up from the telescope.

"Almost, anyway I should," he suddenly noticed Ingus in the corner of his eye. "I mean, we should get a hold of Refia."

"Refia?" Ingus raised a brow curiously.

"Yeah, since you hang around in those circles you should know who she is."

"You mean Takka's daughter?" He asked.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions," Luneth laughed a little. "But yeah, her. Since she works at Takka's technology company she can provide us with different devices that can help us," he pointed at the black calling device in his ear. "Take this for example; I can get a hold of Arc whenever I need without even liftin' a finger!"

"That doesn't mean you should use it when you're too lazy to make tea yourself," once again Arc didn't look up from the telescope.

"Yeah, yeah," Luneth arrogantly waved the comment off. "Anyway, let's get going, Ingus."

Ingus, who was happy to get up from the filthy looking couch, hurried up follow Luneth out of the door.

"Let me know if you find anythin'!" the detective called to his brother before closing the door behind him.

The rain wasn't as heavy now as before, you could even get a glimpse of a few stars here and there. With the stars being out the darkness came and reminded them of the importance of finding Sara as quick as possible.

"Let's take a cab," before he even finished what he was saying Luneth waved in a bypassing yellow cab.

The two boys rapidly got in to the backseat of the yellow car, not wanting to get wetter than they already were. Luneth leaned forward to the driver in the front to give him directions to where they were going. The driver was a man not many years older than themselves; he wore a black taxi driver's uniform with a matching cap. Under his black hat came his long hair tied in a pony tail, it was looser and longer than Luneth's pony tail. This man's hair was also a bright green-blue color that matched his dark purple eyes.

"Could ya drive us to Takka's company?" Luneth discovered the driver's nametag's reflection in the rearview mirror. "Desch."

The driver, named Desch, almost broke his neck in surprise when he turned his head back to stare at his two passengers. "_The_ Takka?"

"Uhm…yeah?"

"Why the surprise?" Ingus curiosity started to show again.

Desch, whose eyes was still wide in surprise, replied. "What business could two young boys like you have with the owner of such a successful company?"

"Hey!" Once again Luneth didn't like to be treated like a child."You're not that old either!"

"But still-" Desch was about to retort but Ingus cut him off.

"Not the owner. His daughter, right Luneth?" he gave the hired detective a small nudge in the side to prevent him from arguing.

Feeling the nudge Luneth gave his companion a questioning glare before he understood what it was all about. "Yeah. Yeah, that's right, his daughter." The feeling of Ingus nudge caused his inner self to blush and he had to really concentrate for it to not show on the outside. There was something about this boy that Luneth couldn't quite put his fingers on. All he knew was that he enjoyed his company.

"There's not much difference though…" Desch kept his dark purple eyes on the road as he started to steer the car out on the road and towards their destination. "His beautiful daughter is as famous as he is and that's what makes me wonder why you need to go there."

"Oh, stop being so suspicious or whatever, just drive!" His detective mind had other things to think about then answering to this driver's interrogation.

"If you haven't noticed," Desch gestured with his hands to the road in front of the car. "I am driving." He said mockingly.

"Excellent!" Luneth's reply was pretty sarcastic. Maybe conversing with Ingus would bring back his optimistic mood, regardless of the bad situation. "So, how is it to work at Sasune Corp?"

"Sasune corporation?" Again Desch almost wrecked his neck by looking back. The car swayed a little on the road as a result of his actions.

"Yes. Drive." Luneth grabbed the man's head and forced his head to turn back so he was facing the road.

"I am!" He explained while regaining control over the vehicle.

"So?" Luneth brought his attention back to Ingus, who amused, had been watching the little quarrel.

"It is fine." The blonde boy started with a smile. "I like the people there, the environment suits me and of course I'm devoted to the business."

"Sounds like ya really deserve that promotion then," he felt the urge to hug him but decided to just land a friendly pat on his shoulder instead.

"I suppose but…" Ingus sky blue eyes stared aimlessly out of the car window. "If I cannot bring back Sara," With concern in his facial features a sigh escaped his lips as he turned back to Luneth. "I cannot accept it."

"Sure-" Luneth started in a reassuring voice but was interrupted by a distant voice calling for him.

"_Luneth? Luneth!"_

With a few seconds of confusion it finally hit him that it was Arc calling him in the ear piece.

"Oh! Sorry! Yes, Arc, what's up?" with one hand covering his free ear he tried to keep out the noises from the moving car.

"_That sand-like stuff you found, it's cement."_ The boy on the other side of the line spoke matter-of-factly.

"I see, but surely that's not all you've found right?"

"_Of course not! I analyzed it more thorough and found it had some rare components."_

"How rare?" It seemed like they were getting somewhere now.

"_Only two construction companies use it."_ Luneth gave a nod here but Arc could not see that of course but he continued anyway. _"One is located in a neighboring town but one, called Crystal Tower, is right here in our town and they have motive."_

"Really?" This was getting interesting. "What kind of motive?"

"_Since Sasune Corporation's success this place has hit rock bottom. I know they're not really in the same business but Sasune began making various tools for building which means that less people buy their tools at CT. Therefore it's most likely that-"_

"That's where we'll find him!" Luneth and Arc finished the sentence in chorus.

"Great!" The detective's voice was hopeful. "See if you can find anyone workin' there that has white hair."

"_Already on it!"_

"Arc! You're the best!"

"_Yeah, I know"_ Arc was not the kind of guy that usually took credits for his achievements but hanging around Luneth pretty much every day influenced him a bit. _"And by the way, I think CT also have a grudge against Takka's business since they are about to sign a form of alliance with Sasune corp. Together those companies will practically own the town and Crystal Tower will go down the drain."_

"I love it how you're catchin' onto this detective-thing!" Luneth spoke with proud to his brother. Arc was starting to get really good at figuring things out. "Wait!" Suddenly it hit him. "That means-"

"_That Refia might be in danger? Yeah."_ Arc was even taking over Luneth's job of interrupting people's sentences.

Luneth didn't have much time to think. Hell, he didn't need much time to think. With a firm hand on the driver's shoulder he practically screamed in his ear. "Drive, Desch! Drive like never before!"

"Huh?" This was all coming too fast for the driver to even begin to understand what was going on. Even Ingus had shock and surprise written all over his face.

"Refia is in danger!"

Now he understood. Desch had always been a sort of a womanizer so a damsel in distress was his kind of language. In mere seconds the taxi accelerated from a legal speed limit to something you couldn't even see in a Hollywood action movie.

x-¤-x

The car practically drove into the building before the three boys threw themselves out of the yellow vehicle. With worry on all their faces they rushed as fast as they could towards the office where Luneth and Arc usually meet up with Refia for new devices and inventions.

Though the office was a mess, bookcases were turned over, shelves had fallen down and there were papers everywhere the teenage boys let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Refia. Her golden orange hair was slightly messy and her eyes betrayed her feeling of exhaustion. Despite that she was seated in a luxury-looking black, leather chair with her high heeled dressed feet resting on the desk before her.

"Took you long enough." She stated. "I assume you're here for that overly violent person?"

The three musketeers…I mean boys, could only stare at her.

"Yes," Luneth finally spoke.

"You're too late though," she smiled as she got up from her seat, brushing off her light blue blouse and white, frilly skirt. "I fought him off."

Now they only stared even more, their jaws slightly touching the messy floor.

Until Desch finally spoke up. "Wouldn't wanna get kicked by those heels," his dark purple eyes gazed towards her feet.

"Yeah, I can tell you that he didn't want that either," a kind of maniacal giggle fled from her delicate mouth. "But he didn't have a choice."

"_Is Refia alright?"_ Arc's voice suddenly spoke through the head set into Luneth's ear.

"Y-yes, she's just fine." The shock hadn't really worn off yet.

"_Do you think she can identify him? Because there is a white haired man working at Crystal Tower, but we need to be sure so the hair is not just a transfer from another person."_

"Hey, Ref! Did that…violent person have white hair?" The detective asked her carefully.

"Yes, he did!" Refia being so calm and almost enthusiastic mood only made the boys more worried.

"Did he hit you in the head or something?" Desch couldn't help but ask.

"No, why?" She took a step forward eyeing the blue haired taxi driver with a devious smirk upon her lips.

Ingus who had been quiet for a while stepped up to interrupt the two. "If he was just here, I assume we need to hurry."

Everyone pretty much snapped out of what they were doing to look at with a surprised face. Refia moved a little closer to Luneth and tried to whisper but failed as everyone could hear her in that small office. "Who are these guys anyway?"

"Oh," Luneth just realized he never introduced them. With his hand first pointing towards Desch he began to introduce them. "Well, this is-" Or so he thought as Desch interrupted him to introduce himself.

The blue-green haired taxi driver held out his hand towards Refia. "I'm Desch," he gave her a wink with one of his dark amethyst eyes. "Their own personal-"

"He's just a taxi driver!" Luneth's revenge for getting cut off in the first place. Said taxi driver just shrugged it off with a smile. It was true after all. Luneth quickly continued so he wouldn't be interrupted again. "And this handsome guy is Ingus," he explained pointing to the blonde boy. "He's the one who hired me to get back Sara." Did he just say handsome? He glanced around the room quickly but no one seemed to have noticed, they were more concerned with Sara.

"Get back Sara?" Refia asked.

"Yes, uhm…She's been kidnapped by the same person who tried to take you."

"What?" Refia exclaimed. "We need to hurry and find her fast!"

"That is what I have been saying all along," Ingus muttered to himself.

"Come on then!" Desch ran off and the others followed his suggestion.

"Wait!" Suddenly Refia stopped. "We will need equipment."

Everyone grabbed whatever inventions they could find useful. It could be anything from a net-shooting gun to a smoke bomb.

They stuffed everything in the yellow cab before its tires screeched as they drove off towards the construction company, Crystal Tower.

x-¤-x

By talking with Arc trough the ear piece Luneth tried his best to hear what his brother had to say despite all the chatting from the other passengers in the car. Everyone seemed to get along well which was good but it prevented the detective from hearing the instructions he was getting from Arc.

By hacking into the security system, of the building where CT and the white haired man had his office, Arc could see every movement and therefore he knew where the kidnapper was hiding and guarding Sara.

"What did ya say his name was?" Luneth almost screamed to make himself heard over his friends talking.

"_Xande!"_ Arc screamed back just to be sure Luneth really heard him this time.

"Alright, I got it." He quickly scribbled it down in a notepad just in case his memory would fail him.

In the speed the yellow taxi was going it did not take them long to reach their destination. Again, the tires screeched as Desch made an abrupt halt in front of the tall building.

"_He is at the top,"_ Arc informed Luneth.

"The top? Why are they always in the top?" He shook his head while running through the entrance with the rest of the gang following him.

"_Are you referring to the times when you have saved cats in trees?"_

It was at times like these Luneth was happy that the others couldn't hear his dear brother. "No, I am not."

"Have you done this before?" Ingus asked, surprised that Luneth seemed to be familiar with the situation.

"Nah, but you know," despite the tight situation the detective managed to let out a nervous laugh. "In videogames, the bad guy is _always_ at the top of the tower!" Luneth could literary hear Arc face palm himself. Ingus sighed, Refia gave him a stern look and Desch just laughed.

x-¤-x

"Xande!" Luneth burst open the door to his office and stepped inside with the others behind him.

Sara was tied to a chair by her wrists and ankles; he had even covered her mouth with a piece of tape. She had tears in her eyes but calmed down when she saw Ingus. His face was reassuring and told her that everything was going to be fine.

"I'm gonna make this easy for you," the detective hissed through gritted teeth. "Give us Sara or I'll send Refia on you!"

"What?" she grabbed his arm violently.

"You just kicked his ass, why can't you do again?" his question was casual.

"But that's when I thought he was just a regular pervert!"

"Oh, well then," he took out one of the net-shooting guns and pointed towards the kidnapper. "We'll just settle it the hard way." He did not really have anything personal against this man but he really hated people who went for weaker people instead of going on someone in their own size. Kidnapping people was a really cowardly and trying to hurt his friends was just unforgivable.

"Now we're talking!" Desch reached for the laser gun he brought with him from Refia's office.

"Desch!" came Luneth's whining voice. "Now you make my gun look lame."

"Anyhow," Ingus broke into the conversation. "Let us settle this."

"You're right!" Before the detective even finished his sentence he pulled the trigger, causing a net to shoot out at the perpetrator's direction. Unfortunately he managed to dodge it by jumping to the side.

It wasn't all that bad though because Refia managed to serve him a perfect kick in the side, leaving him at a perfect spot for Desch and the laser gun. Ingus saw this as his chance and ran up to Sara to free her from the ropes.

"No!" Xande got up and was ready to launch for Ingus preventing him from freeing the girl but Desch was quicker and fired the laser at him.

Luneth gave a quick glance towards Ingus and Sara_. "Did he have to rush for her as soon as he could?"_

They all pretty much had him cornered up now and Sara was as good as free. Xande saw no other option than to flee. Luneth, our detective had of course already thought of that and knew it would happen at some point. Therefore he had instructed Arc to hack into the system that controlled all the electric doors in the building.

His brown haired brother had watched the fight through the security cameras and was patiently waiting for Luneth's signal to shut off the doors.

"Arc, now!"

There goes the signal. The doors stopped functioning just in time before Xande reached them. He now knew that his time was up.

"Arc, will you call the police and send them here?"

"_Of course!"_

"Just to be on the safe side," Luneth once again aimed his gun towards Xande, who now had nowhere to run, and fired a net that this time successfully caught him.

When the sirens from the incoming police cars could be heard Sara felt relieved that this nightmare was finally over.

Xande was successfully taken by the police. Desch realized he was on duty and would get in trouble with the boss if he didn't hurry back to the cab. Refia knew she had to clean her office before her father noticed or she would have _a lot_ to explain. Desch, as the gentleman he actually thought he was, offered to give her a ride which she gladly accepted.

Ingus had to hurry back home with her before Mr. Altney exploded of worry, so they excused themselves to catch a ride with one of the police officers. They had a few questions for Sara and thought this would be a good opportunity to ask them.

As Luneth was about to leave the office he noticed Ingus walking towards him. "Did ya forget somethin'?" he tried to ask casually.

"You could say that." A smirk had formed upon his delicate but still manly lips. "Did you think I would not notice?"

"Notice what?" he looked away, even though he knew it would only be more suspicious.

Looking away also put his guard down and he didn't notice the blonde boy sneaking up on him until he felt a pair of warm hands on his cheeks. Even then he didn't have time to react until soft lips met his own. Of course Luneth returned the kiss, this was what he had been waiting for all day, without knowing it.

Ingus pulled away first, much to Luneth's disappointment. "The way you look at me, touch me, talk to me. Did you think I would not notice that?" He repeated his question from earlier.

A little embarrassed, Luneth let out a small laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "Well…I did think I was kinda discreet."

"You are a great detective, Luneth," Ingus ruffled the silver hair. "But you are a very bad at hiding feelings."

"Only 'cause I thought you were hooked up with Sara," again he looked away a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"I do admire her and we are good friends" Ingus started. "Maybe that is the problem, we are too good friends to take it any further."

The detective had to admit he was glad to hear that but also disappointed in himself for not being able to notice it himself. He, the supposedly greatest detective in town, couldn't read the feelings of a fellow teenage boy. He decided to train more on that in the future.

"Speakin' of Sara, shouldn't you get back to her?"

"Oh!" It was obvious that the situation had made Ingus slightly forget about her. "I should." He turned to walk out of the building but got interrupted as Luneth grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Gently the silver haired detective placed a kiss upon the other boy. For awhile, they just stood there kissing until Luneth pulled away this time.

"You should really go now."

"Yeah…" With one last quick kiss Ingus left the room, leaving a very satisfied detective behind him.

Not only had this detective solved his first real case, he had also found someone very special.

Luneth decided to walk back to Headquarters. The rain had completely stopped and the darkness had swallowed the land. The air after such heavy rain was really refreshing and cleared his mind. He hoped he would meet Ingus again soon.

x-¤-x

The door gave off a small creaky sound as Luneth stepped into his detective agency. Arc had been waiting for him with freshly brewed tea and homemade cookies. No, he didn't bake them himself. It was from their mother.

"Welcome back!" Arc greeted him happily.

"Thanks!" Luneth threw himself down on his chair behind the desk and took a bite from one of the cookies. "Oh, and by the way: told you so!" when he saw Arc's slightly confused face he quickly added. "Told ya somethin' would happen. It's just one of those nights." A mysterious smile rested on his lips.

_**The End**_

**AN**: If you happened to read both versions, please let me know wich one you liked the best, just for fun :D

If you still wanna read more check out 'The Unfortunate Events of a Bookworm' by **AlchemyArc** and me, you can find it on her profile. It's a ArcxRefia and LunethxIngus story, it's awesome if I may say so myself and it therefore deserves more readers. :D


End file.
